A diesel engine powered locomotive includes an internal combustion engine that powers individual electric motors (referred to as traction motors) that drive track engaging wheels of the locomotive. The internal combustion engine combusts fuel to generate power that is used to operate the locomotive.
The fuel is provided to the internal combustion engine by a fuel system that includes a number of fuel lines. The fuel lines of the fuel system may be connected in a fluid communication with each other using clamps. However, fuel leaks may develop at locations where the fuel lines connect with the clamps. Fuel leaks may develop, for example, near the clamps of the low-pressure fuel hoses or lines of the fuel system.
Such fuel leaks in the presence of an ignition source (such as engine temperatures) may cause locomotive fire as well as way side damage.